


Bis wir brechen

by Molly_Hooper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, Mind Control, Other, Psychological Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hooper/pseuds/Molly_Hooper
Summary: James Moriarty ist zurück und treibt ein schreckliches Spiel. Er ist sich bewusst beim letzten mal einen gravierenden Fehler gemacht zu haben, was er bei diesem mal gut machen will. Denn nun ist ihm bewusst was er braucht um Sherlock ein für alle mal zu schlagen und ihn komplett zu zerstörten. Denn ihm ist klar geworden was sich Sherlock nicht einmal annähernd bewusst gewesen ist. Nämlich die unbewussten Gefühle für eine gewisse Pathologin die ihm nun zum größten Verhängnis werden.





	1. Chapter 1

Im dunklen Kellerraum befand sich momentan nichts außer  ihr einem Stuhl auf dem sie gefesselt saß und ihr Blut, welches an den Wänden und an dem Boden klebte. Der Eisengeruch war unerträglich und machte die Situation in der sie sich befand noch schlimmer...  
Sie starrte mit leeren Augen auf den dunkeln Kellerboden und konnte schemenhaft ihr noch frisches Blut erkennen und sie tat auch nichts anderes als es die ganze Zeit anzustarren.

Ihr Körper war übersät mit Wunden, die immer noch bluteten, mit Kratzern und mit blauen Flecken. Alles im allen sah sie bestimmt einfach nur schrecklich aus... Sie hatte sich noch sie Gedanken über Folter gemacht, nun fühlte sie es am eigenen Leib und wollte sich nur noch erhängen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie sich hier in diesem Kellerloch befand, doch konnte sie sagen das es nicht nur einige Stunden waren, sie war definitiv schon länger hier... Möglicherweise noch länger als sie  dachte.  
Die Hoffnung hatte sie aber noch nicht aufgegeben, denn noch immer blickte sie hoffnungsvoll auf wenn sich die Stahltür öffnete.. Doch wurde sie immer wieder enttäuscht. Manchmal hatte sie die Angst es würde keiner kommen um sie zu retten, denn wie wichtig war sie schon? Sie war unbedeutend und nur jemand den man hin und wieder brauchte um etwas zu bekommen.... Doch auch wenn das wirklich die Wahrheit war, wollte sie ihre Freunde nicht verraten.  
Sie wusste wer sie entführt hatte, doch was er genau wollte konnte sie nicht herausfinden... Er persönlich hatte sich kein einziges mal bei ihr blicken lassen, doch konnte nur er auf so etwas kommen... Auf so eine widerliche Folter die ihr fast den Verstand raubte...  
Am liebsten würde sie schreien und ihre Arme zerkratzen, denn diese juckten von den Einstichen der Spritzen die sie bekam unerträglich... Sie wusste nicht was sie ihr alles gegeben hatten, doch wusste sie das es bestimmt nichts harmloses war, so elendig wie sie sich fühlte.  
Immer wieder überlegte sie panisch wie sie entkommen konnte, doch kam sie auf keine Lösung.. Er hätte sie bestimmt dafür ausgelacht, gesagt wie dumm sie doch war und ihr schon längst mindestens 150 Möglichkeiten aufgezählt wie man hätte entkommen können.  
Dabei war es doch irgendwie seine Schuld, dass sie hier war. Seinetwegen wurde sie entführt und nun gefoltert, denn schließlich wollten sie ja Informationen über ihn haben und schlugen sie immer härter wenn sie mal wieder eine Antwort verweigerte.  
Hassen konnte sie ihn trotzdem nicht denn egal ob er der Grund dafür war, wusste er von dem hier nichts und er hat auch bestimmt nicht gesagt diese Typen sollen das tun, was auch total dumm gewesen wäre wer foltert schon jemanden um Informationen über sich selbst zu erlangen?  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie das alles durchgehalten hatte, aber sie wollte das es endlich aufhörte. 

Sie wollte nicht mehr diese Fragen hören.

Was weißt du über Sherlock Holmes?  
Wo liegen seine Schwachstellen?  
Was weißt du über Sherlock Holmes?  
Was tat er in letzter Zeit?  
Was weißt du über Sherlock Holmes?  
Wie fühlt er sich?  
Was weißt du über Sherlock Holmes?  
Was weißt du über Sherlock Holmes? 

Mittlerweile glaubte sie, dass diese Fragen einfach eine Art Lückenfüller waren um ihr einen vermeintlichen Grund für ihre Entführung zu geben.. Doch wollten sie sie wahrscheinlich einfach nur schwächen, damit sie überhaupt keine Kraft mehr zum flüchten hatte wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Möglicherweise sollte sie auch einfach nur miserabel aussehen, damit sie ihn besser erpressen konnten, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, war das eher unwahrscheinlich...  
Höchstwahrscheinlich wollte man ihr nur eine Lektion erteilen, denn immerhin hatte sie ihm ja geholfen... geholfen seinen Tod vorzutäuschen und damit den wunderbaren Plan von ihrem Peiniger  zerstört... 

Vertieft in ihren Gedanken bemerkte sie nicht das die Tür geöffnet wurde, bis sie ein grelles Neonlicht blendete. Sie blickte auf und erwartete wieder, dass der Typ kam der sie immer folterte. 

Doch stand nicht er im Türeingang, sondern James Moriarty..

,,Hast du mich vermisst?“  

Und in diesem Moment musste sie einfach daran denken, was alles passierte bevor sie hierher kam. Sie war sich aber sicher: Ihre Folter hatte erst jetzt begonnen.


	2. Miss Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Spiel hat begonnen.

Molly blickte paralysiert auf den kleinen Fernseher vor ihr und hielt ihren Kittel krampfhaft in beiden Händen fest. Nicht schon wieder dachte sie sich.. Erst letztens lief das überall in allen möglichen Übertragungsfähigen Geräten. Doch hatte Sherlock sie eigentlich beruhigt, indem er behauptete, dass es unmöglich sei das Moriarty noch lebte! Schließlich hatte er sich das Gehirn weggepustet und ohne diese war man schließlich nicht Lebensfähig! Also war es natürlicherweise nur logisch, dass es in Fake war und jemand anderes dahinter steckte oder?   
Dann war es einige Zeit still um das Thema ,,James Moriarty“ und sie hatte sich langsam wieder beruhigt! Nun aber blickte sie wiedereinmal genau auf diese Übertragung, welche schon vor einigen Wochen bei ihr Angst und Schrecken auslöste.   
Konnte es sein, dass Sherlock sich doch geirrt hatte?

Immer noch geschockt stand sie da als die Lichter plötzlich ausfielen. Immer noch verstört eilte Molly zur Tür und versuchte diese zu öffnen.

,,Bitte geh auf! Komm schon.“, bettelte sie. 

Habt ihr mich vermisst? Habt ihr mich vermisst?

Verwirrt drehte sie sich um und starrte den Computer an, welcher aufgrund den Stromausfalls eigentlich nicht hätte funktionieren dürfen... Langsam lief sie auf den Computer zu und blieb schließlich vor ihm stehen.   
Plötzlich spürte sie ein Tuch auf ihrem Mund und Hände die sie fest hielten. Sie schlug um sich, warf dabei dinge um und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft zu währen doch alles was sie damit schaffte war, dass sie ein riesiges Chaos hinterließ bevor sie durch das Chloroform Ohnmächtig wurde. 

Und als sie die Augen öffnete saß sie gefesselt auf einem Stuhl in einem leeren Keller mit einer Stahltür. Ohne die leiseste Ahnung was sie alles erwarten würde bis sich die Tür zum ersten mal öffnete

 

,,Jim...“, hauchte sie überrascht. Sie hatte nun nicht erwartet das er sich gerade jetzt blicken lassen würde, aber natürlich würde er es sich nicht entgehen lassen sie zu verspotten.

,,Überrascht Molls?“, grinste er selbstzufrieden.

,,Nicht wirklich... Ich wusste das du hierfür verantwortlich bist..“, gab sie ihm trotzig zur Antwort. ,, Was willst du von mir Jim?!“ 

,,Ganz einfach Molls“, er schritt langsam auf sie zu. ,, Ich will Sherlock Holmes leiden sehen.“ 

Das letzte woran sie sich erinnerte war dassihr Körper anfing zu brennen und sie einen Schmerz der alles vorherige in den Schatten stellte spürte, bevor sie in die erlösende Ohnmacht fiel und alles schwarz wurde.. 

,, Sie irren sich. Sie zählen sehr wohl.“

 

,, Mir geht es nicht gut.“

,, Würden Sie mir trotzdem helfen?“

 

,, Dich“

,, Fröhliche Weihnachten Molly Hooper“

 

,, Tut mir leid das ihre Verlobung gelöst wurde...“

,,Molly Hooper..“

 

,, Sie können mich sehen.“

 

,, Nicht jeder in denen Sie sich verlieben, kann ein Psychopath sein..“

,,Ich hoffe Sie werden glücklich..“

 

,, Danke“

,, Wollen Sie mit mir Verbrechen lösen?“

 

,, Sie sollen nicht John sein, sondern Sie selbst.“

,, Es tut mir Leid, vergeben Sie mir..“

 

Als sie aus ihrem Traum hochschreckte spürte sie zuerst einen riesigen Schmerz und bereute sofort ihre hektische Bewegung. Sofort lies sie sich zurück sinken und blickte verwirrt auf als sie merkte, dass sie nicht mehr gefesselt auf einem Stuhl saß sondern zugedeckt in einem riesigen bequemen Bett, welches in einem hellen Raum stand.   
Langsam führte sie ihre Hand zu ihrem Kopf um diesen zu massieren. Sie war schrecklich verwirrt und hatte keine Ahnung was alles passiert war während sie Ohnmächtig war..

Sie blickte auf ihren Arm und sah das dieser mit Mullbinden verbunden war genauso wie der Rest ihres Körpers. Sie fragte sich warum sie erst gefoltert wurde und dann gepflegt und sogar in ein Bett gebracht wurde?   
Sie versuchte sich langsam aufzusetzen, als sie einen stechenden Schmerz spürte und es sofort aufgab.. Ihr Hals fühlte sich trocken an und ihr Kopf pochte. Ihr ging es komplett scheiße und am liebsten hätte sie sich sofort übergeben. 

Als sie gerade dabei war einzuschlafen öffnete sich sanft die Tür und James Moriarty trat ein.  
Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an und wollte zurückweichen als er auf sie zukam, doch dann fielen ihr ihre Schmerzen wieder ein. 

Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als er sich an ihre Bettkante setze, erst jetzt bemerkte sie das Glas Wasser in seiner Hand.   
,, Na wie geht es uns heute? Du hast echt laaaange geschlafen..Ich dachte schon du wachst nie wieder auf Molls..“, sagte er gut gelaunt..

,, Was hast du mit mir gemacht?“, fragte sie mit kratzender Stimme verängstigt.

,, Ach nur ein paar Elektroschocks.. nichts großes.“, antwortete er ihr lässig, so als hätte sie ihn über das Wetter gefragt.. 

Sie blickte ihn geschockt entgegen, wusste nicht was sie sagen wollte. Als er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte wollte sie schon zurückweichen, doch dann bemerkte sie das er nur ihren Kopf anhob und das Glas Wasser an ihren Mund legte, sodass sie Trinken konnte ohne selber große Schmerzen zu haben.   
Sie fragte sich warum er sich plötzlich so um sie kümmerte, doch das Wasser tat auf ihrer Zunge so gut das sie nicht anders konnte als erleichtert die Augen zu schließen und zu seufzen. 

Dann bemerkte sie das er das Glas wegstellte und ihr dann die Wasserreste auf ihrem Kinn wegwischte. 

,,Warum?“, fragte sie ihn. 

,,Ach Molls.. Ich will dir doch gar nichts tun doch du musstest nun einmal bestraft werden. Sherlock Holmes zu helfen schadet dir nur und ich hoffe das war die nun eine Lehre. In Wahrheit weißt du doch das ich nicht der böse bin.“, sagte er sanft zu ihr und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange..

,, Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?“, wollte sie wissen.

,, Ich will dich nur in Sicherheit wissen, denn wir wollen doch nicht das Sherlock dich einfach so wieder in Spielchen reinzieht mit denen zu nichts zu tun hast oder? Aber ich muss schon sagen, dass ich ihn unterschätzt habe, dich einfach so um den Finger zu wickeln, dir Komplimente zu machen damit du ihm hilfst hätte ich nicht von ihm erwartet.. Sherly kann ja so gemein sein... dich einfach so ausnutzen..“

,, Er hat mich nicht ausgenutzt.. Ich bin ihm nicht egal...“ 

,, Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt Molly..“ 

Dann zog er eine Spritze hervor und bevor sie reagieren konnte, steckte diese schon im Arm und ihr wurde die enthaltene Flüssigkeit gespritzt.. Bevor sie durch das Mittel einschlief hörte sie Moriarty noch etwas sagen..

,, Denn wenn er sich auch nur annähernd um dich scheren würde, hätte er schon längst herausgefunden wo du bist und dich gerettet.“ 

 

,, Sie tragen Lippenstift, vorher haben Sie keinen getragen.“

 

,, Nun sind ihre Lippen zu klein.“

 

,, Sie haben 3 Pfund zugenommen, als ich Sie das letzte mal gesehen habe..“

 

,, Sie sollten Schluss machen und sich selbst den Schmerz ersparen.“  
,,Ah Molly Kaffee.“

,, Ich muss diese Leichen sehen.“

 

,, Können sie mir einen Gefallen tun?“ 

 

,, Molly kommen Sie ins Barts ich brauche Zugang zum Labor“

 

,, Ich bin froh das sie keinen Ring mehr tragen, die Schläge hätten sonst mehr weh getan.“

 

,, Ich bitte sie habe sie alle das Geschenk gesehen?“

 

,, decken Sie sie ganz auf...“

 

,, Sie ist es..“

 

,, Ja warum wohl JOHN?“

 

,, Molly bitte hören Sie auf Witze zu machen..“

,, Molly bitte hören sie auf zu versuchen Konversationen zu führen, es ist wirklich nicht Ihr Gebiet...“

 

,, Es wäre das beste für alle wenn sie aufhören würden Beziehungen zu führen“

 

,, Ich zähle nicht..“

,, Ich habe nie gezählt.“

,, und werde es auch nie..“

**Author's Note:**

> Von hier an startet meine erste Sherlock Geschichte! :) Ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen und findet hier einige interessierte Leser :).


End file.
